


As you wish, your highness

by CaptainWeasley



Category: The Princess Switch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nobility Kink, PWP, Pegging, this is completely ridiculous but very necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Edward likes it when Stacy takes charge, and that definitely includes the bedroom.





	As you wish, your highness

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie and literally the first thing I thought was, this guy NEEDS to be pegged. Seriously. He is not going to be happy if his wife doesn’t peg him regularly.

Stacy leans close, so she can whisper into Edward’s ear, using the poshest accent she can muster.  


"What is it you want, your highness?"  


Three of her fingers are currently inside him, slick with lube, but she still wants to hear him say it. She wants to hear him say it every time.  


"Fuck me," he begs, and there is so much need in his voice that it makes her stomach tingle. "Please!"  


She presses a kiss to his left shoulder blade, close to his spine.  


"As you wish."  


There are very few things in life that are better than seeing her husband on his knees, offering himself up for her, begging her to take him.  


Stacy removes her fingers slowly, and even this elicits groans and shivers from Edward. He’s so expressive, she loves that about him, when they’re alone together he’s always like an open book. She quickly wipes her fingers on the damp towel she had prepared especially for this purpose (after all, she never does anything without being prepared), then she lines herself up.  


She takes her time, enjoying every sigh, every grunt, every ragged breath from her husband until she is sheathed inside him to the hilt.  


"You okay?"  


He nods, the same way he always does.  


"Yes," he says, then, "please, my lady, please…"  


He doesn’t have to finish his sentence. Stacy gladly gives him what he wants, grabs his hips and sets an even pace. She starts slowly. Stacy likes to take her time, to enjoy every one of the sounds her husband makes, to see how long she can make him last.  


Edward is always gorgeous, but he’s most beautiful when he is down on his knees for her, when he surrenders himself to her. Stacy wishes she could kiss him, but their position doesn’t allow for that.  


She speeds up her movements a little, changing her angle slightly. Edward groans, a deep sound that tells her he’s getting close.  


"I love you, my lady."  


The words aren’t easy for him to form, interspersed with gasps and groans, but Stacy understands. She tightens her grip on his hips, fucks him harder, the way he likes it, the way he needs it.  


"Come for me," she tells him, "come for me, your highness."  


He obeys her, she doesn’t even need to touch him. The sensation of power sweeps through her, raw and unadulterated power. Stacy is the only person in the world who can make Edward come like this, the only person who is allowed to see him at his most vulnerable, and the knowledge is almost like a drug.  


"You’re gorgeous," she whispers, "you’re so gorgeous."  


She pulls out carefully, and he collapses on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Stacy lies down next to him, breathing hard herself. She’s so very wet.  


"I love you," she says.  


Edward turns towards her, kisses her, exhausted but still hungry for more.  


"I love you, too. Thank you."  


His voice is hoarse, his pupils dilated, his hair is sticking to his forehead. Stacy kisses him again, she can never get enough of this, enough of him.  


"Give me five minutes," Edward sighs, "then I’ll make it up to you."  


Stacy smiles.  


"As you wish, your highness."


End file.
